A catalytic converter assembly includes an outer shell defining an internal cavity that receives a catalyst substrate. The catalyst substrate can be formed as a single piece or can be separated into multiple pieces. Typically, the catalyst substrates are wrapped with an insulating material. This reduces heat radiation to adjacent components in a vehicle underbody.
During vehicle operation, sensors are often used to monitor certain catalytic converter characteristics. For example, a catalytic converter assembly often includes an oxygen sensor. The oxygen sensor is attached to a sensor boss that is installed on the outer shell. In one configuration, the sensor boss is attached to a catalytic converter assembly having an outer shell with a pair of catalytic substrates received within the internal cavity.
In this example, the catalytic substrates are spaced apart from each other so that the sensor boss can be secured to an area near a center of the outer shell. When the catalytic substrates are spaced apart from each other, a gap is created within the internal cavity. The gap forms an uninsulated area within the outer shell.
This uninsulated area can increase heat radiation to adjacent components on the vehicle underbody. Another disadvantage with this configuration concerns pulsations in an exhaust stream flow, which are caused by the gap. Exhaust stream pulsations can erode the insulating material that is wrapped around the catalyst substrates. Additionally, the gap can generate shell warpage, which can also lead to erosion. Erosion of the insulating material can adversely affect the durability of the catalytic converter assembly.
Thus, there is a need for a catalytic converter assembly that includes an insulated area for a sensor boss. The sensor boss should also be easily installed and improve overall durability as well as overcoming the other above-mentioned deficiencies with the prior art.